Blog użytkownika:Fan Olafa/Wszędzie dobrze, ale na KL wikii najlepiej, czyli 3 rozdział PzKl
Witam, witam! Oto ja! Jednak stwierdziłam że... jakoś mi się tu lepiej pisze. Te tło mnie relaksuje chyba. Chyba że się patrzę na Hamsika... Oto trzeci, trochę dłuższy rozdział. Będzie on: * po 1-Niewarty czytania * po 3- Nie zauważyłeś braku punktu drugiego * po4- Z Anną i Elsą * po 5-Trochę dłuższy * po 6-Taki, że w nim Anna I Elsa będą pingwinami * po 7-Niewarty czytania * po 8-Mojego autorstwa * po 9- Czy powiedziałam już "Niewarty czytania"? Informuję, że to nie będzie koronacja Elsy, lecz ELISY. W moim opowiadaniu jest to osoba spokrewniona z Elsą. ***TAM TAM TAM*** *PISANE NA FANFAKTACH Wśród ogromnego hałasu, wydzielanego przez głośniki, skradał się Kowalski. Zrobiłby wszystko, byleby wyciszyć Juliana. Nie przeszkodziłby mu w tym nawet największy wróg. Król lemurów był nieświadowy tego, co się stanie. Nie wiedział, co chce zrobić mu szalony naukowiec. Nagle pingwin strzelił w niego promieniem ze churarutomizera 2001. Nie chybł -Jesteś w mojej władzy- powiedział Kowalski- Teraz idź w prawo A lemur poszedł... w lewo. Bowiem wynalazek pingwina działał tak, że ten w którego trafił swoim promieniem, robił wszystko nie tak, jak chcą inni -Król... zniknięcie... Julian... Ratunku!- rozległo się po całym samolocie. To był Maurice. -Intruz!- wrzasnął Skipper, i wtedy cały oddział skoczyłna Maurice'a -Ale szefie..- odparł Szeregowy po chwili- To Mort i Maurice. -Kaboom?- spytał Rico. -Nie, Rico. Poźniej- odparł Skipper- A ty tu skąd? -My... my tu byliśmy od początku- odparł lemur- Szukamy.. -Stopa.. stopa- zaczął jękać się Mort, upadając na podłogę. - Co mu się dzieje- sptyał Szef. -Em.. Szefie!- wrzasnął Kowalski- Nie! To mój NiePrzetestowany wynalazek! Wrzeszczał tak, bowiem Julian zamierzał nacisnąć pewien guzik -Ne-e- powiedział Rico, zatrzymując go. Ale nie zatrzymał go na długo, bo Ogoniasty go uderzył pięścią. ************************************ Julian przycisnął guzik. -Nieee!- wrzeszczał Kowalski. Poźniej rzekł: -Może uda mi się to naprawić... Podbiegł szybko do panelu, odepchnął lemura i wciskał na oślep wszytkie guziki. Lecz tym tylko pogorszył sprawę. -No i świetnie...- odparł ponuro Maurice. -Naprawdę świetnie!- darł się Mort skacząc po panelu sterowania. Nagle pomieszczenie wypełniła rażąca jasność... Skipper ocknął się pierwszy. Zorientował się, że nie jest ani w kosmosie, ani w Nowym Jorku. Był w.. był w -Czy powiecie mi Kowalski, gdzie my jesteśmy?!- wrzasnął. Kowalski wyjął liczydło, przekręcił kilka koralików, w rzekł -W praniu. I to była prawda. -Prześladują króla!- darł się Julian, który ocknął się, ze siły promienia churarutomizera 2001- Mort, opłakuj mnie! Mort... Mort... gdzie ty jesteś? Sporzał na swoją stopę i... -O nie! Mortadello, nie tykaj mych niebiańsko porażających swym pięknem i elegancją stóp! -A wy tu znowu, chuligany jedne?!- wrzasła ta sama ptaszyna, która wyrzuciła Hansa. Oczywiście z pingwinami i lemurami zrobiła to samo. Oddział wpadł do wody, a lemury gdzieś indziej. -Kowalski, gdy pytałem się gdzie jeteśmy, to to znaczyło " Który to wiek"! A teraz odpowiedz mi na moje stare ptyanie! Kowalski liznął trochę wody i odparł: -XIX wiek, sir. *********************************************************************** Chyliło się ku wieczorowi. Właśnie wtedy Anna wracała z udanej próby generalnej. -Prawie że fruwam z radości- myślała- Ale czy nieloty umią latać? Ciekawe... Nagle przypomniała sobie o Elsie i cała radość prysła. Rudowłosy pingwin poczłapał smutno do domu. Był tak zdołowany swą myślą, że nie zwracał uwagi gdzie idzie. Oczywiście musiało to mieć swoje konsekwencje. Zaczęła spadać, lecz na szczęście wpadła do łódki. Do tej w której był maskonur Hans. -Emmm... dzień dobry -usłyszał Skipper. -Panowie.. cisza! Ten głos jest podejrzany...- powiedział Szef- To chyba głos.. Hansa! Wtedy oddział zaczął podsłuchiwać rozmowy Anny i Hansa. A potem zaczęła się piosenka: Bez tytułu (na rytm Mam znów plan) ''' '''Skipper: To wszystko takie dziwnethumb|328px| Niedopracowany, zaznaczam NIEDOPRACOWANY obrazek z Anną, Hansikiem i Rico. Te pingwinisko naiwne Na niego się nadziało Bo wiem, że Hans to zło Trzeba zniszczyć go Hansa podłego I chytrze grać Kowalski, nowy plan! Hans: [ do szefa] Zachowaj je dla dam Byłem wredny, każdy wie Anny Lecz odkąd poznałem cię Wcale nie jest ze mną źle Anna: Ty zaskoczyłeś mnie Choć tak pozytywnie Kowalski: (szeptem) Wystarczy jeden krok Pingwini mały skok. By gościu ten Pachnący złem.. Skipper: Został na zawsze znisczony thumb|318px| Anna i Hans. W ziemię mocno wgniecony Zgładzę go, uratuję ją I nigdy nie będzie tą złą Kowalski: Czyli dobry jest ten plan? Szef: Idealny to jest plan! Najlepszy, Panowie, my atakujemy już Jak pingwiny podłe Geniusza godne Mamy plan! *************** *PISANE TU -Drużyno, musimy śledzić Hansa! - Powiedział szef -Jest niebezpieczny. -Ale szefie.. on chyba zdobrzał- Wyszeptał Szeregowy -Bzdura! Stary plan nie wypalił, czyli panowie, oto pauza operacja: ©Hams! Wziął lornetki i podreptał na opuszkach nóg za Hansem i Anną. Za nim oczywiście ruszyła reszta oddziału. Wszedł wraz z nimi do wielkiej, rozległej sali. Sali balowej. -Elso,przedstawiam ci mojego nowego znajomego- Hansa Wtedy Skipper, słysząc słowa Anny przekazał gestami reszcie oddziału wiadomość " Uzbrojcie się w słuch!" Schowali się za jakimś zimorodkiem i podsłuchiwali rozmowę. -Nie wierzę włąsnym oczom.. nie wierzę..- powiedział Kowalski. -KOWALSKI! Jest coś podejrzanego?!- spytał Skipper i wyrwał mu lornetkę- jest... jest.. o nie! -Julian?- wychrząkał Rico. -Jaki JULIAN?! Dla ciebie ArcyKról Julian von Szwądekunt! Wtem ukazała im się sylwetka szarego lemura katty, dobrze im znanego. -AKJvS, jak się tego dorobiłeś? I gdzie twa korona?- spytał Szeregowy, patrząc się na marynarkę Julka. były do nie poprzyszywane najliczniejsze medale i odznaczenia. -AKJvS... Dobry skrót!- powiedział lemur -Hmm... Jak szybko zapuściłeś te wąsy?- spytał Kowalski z zdziwieniem. -Przykleiłem se Ośmiorniczką -Ośmiorniczką?!- wrzasnął Skipper- Panowie, on knuje z Dave'em! -Nie, nie knuję.. ukradłem mu- odparł AKJvS. -Szefie.. - powiedział Kowalski- ta cała Elisa... em Elsa jest jakaś taka... - Ładnie ubrana? A tak, o tym wiem. -Nie szefie, nie.. Jest ona taka pod.. -Podniesiona do góry? Ta ruda ją podniosła? -Nie, jest po.. podej.. zrana. - Podaj z rana?! Kowalski, odbiło wam? - Tak, odbiło mi z prawej, lub z lewiej... Ale ta Elsa jest podejrzana... - Hmm...-rzekł szef patrząc przez lornetkę- no serio.. taka.. I ją upuścił. - PODEJRZANA, panowie! PODEJRZANA!- I pobiegł. -Szefie, to nierozsądne!- wrzeszczał Szeregowy. -Co tam, mam to w dziobie! -Szef?- spytał z zdziwieniem Hans -To to jest ten twój wróg? Nie martw się, zaraz sobie z nim poradzę...- rzekła ruda Wtedy przybiegła reszta oddziału. -Szefie, ta cała Els.. ma palce..- spostrzegł Kowalski -To już to zobaczymy!- odparł Szef. -Ej, wy..- rzekła Elsa, patrząc na nich z pode łba.- Żartujecie sobie?... Wtem Skipper zdjął z jej ręki rękawiczkę. -I widzisz! Nie ma żadnych palcy.. A może ma na drugim skrzydle? -Oddaj mi to, baranino!- wrzasła Elsa. -A-ni-mi-się-śni! Ko-wal-ski! O-na-też-jest-po-dej-rza-na!- rzekł Szef- Ri-co... -KABOOM!- Wrzasnął Rico i rzucił w Elsę dynamitem. Na szczęście Elsa zdążyła uciec, i zamknęła się w swoim stary, nieprzydatnym, nieprzyjaznym, całkowicie zmrożonym dziecięcym pokoju. -Ach, ci poddani- rzekła zmęczona, upadając na podłogę- Czemu, CZEMU, to ja mam takiego pecha?! Przez przypadek mogłabym go zabić! Niech się cieszy, że żyje! I tak się skończyła koronacja Elisy. ********( - Ej, wy!- wrzasła na oddział ze złością Anna- To przez was! Przez was!... I łzy pociekły jej z oczu*. - Nie martw się tymi dziwakami, kochana- odparł Hans. -Minął dokłądnie piąty dzień od koronacji Elisy. Wy dokładnie pięć dni temu popelniliście absurdalny czyn... Chciałabym was... emm.. W tym samym czasie Elsa ciągle przebywała w swym starym, nieprzydatnym, nieprzyjaznym, całkowicie zmrożonym dziecięcym pokoju. Jej oczom ukazał się dziwny blask... -Czyżby.. czyżby.. to ona?- spytała Elsa. W dzieciństwie słyszała wiele opowieści o Królowej Śniegu. Historie niewiele się różniły się od rzeczywistosci. -Nie bój się, kochana... Nie bój- rzekła Królowa, i wbrew woli Elsy zabrała ją do swoich sań. - Psze pani... ja..- rzekła Elsa i ani się obejrzała, była już w saniach. -Nie sprzeciwiaj się mi!- rzekła Królowa, przeszywając ja lodowatym wzrokiem. Wtedy Elsa próbowała ją wytrącić z sań. -Może mi się uda...- szeptała- może... Niestety, tym tylko pogorszyła sytuację. -Dziecko!- wrzasła Królowa i uderzyła ją lodową drzazgą, w... nie, nie w serce, lecz w rę.. skrzydło. Po tym incydencie siostra Anny wypadła z sań. - Brr.. co mnie na tym świecie spotyka- rzekła i sporzała na swe skrzydło. Zaczęło ono powoli jak ślimak, ale zaczęło pokrywać się szronem. Wydobyła odgłos złości, i uderzyła oszronionym skrzydłem w ziemię. Wtedy zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy... THE END TEGO ROZDZIAŁU Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania